Marceline's experiment
by Lazybun
Summary: It's Ice King again! Trying to get Fionna, Cake and all his other characters to life. With Marceline's help they actually make it? But things don't turn out as we expected?


**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER AND SO YOU DON'T BECOME A PATOOT AND FREAK OUT BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T GET ANYTHING! **Well well, here we are and I'm done with the first chapter! *Super happy* I think this can work just no too frequent updates I'm afraid. So why do you have to read this? I go by the logic in Adventure Time up to season 5, episode thirty-something. If any relations are changed before you read this I'm sorry but I'm not there yet. In my story FINN and FLAME PRINCESS are still together, sorry for the confusion. I'm not focusing on them in this fanfic BUT this story will come out too boring if they aren't together anymore before anything has happened yet. So I hope you'll enjoy it because I do! (PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK)

**CHAPTER 1** _Coming to life_

Marceline had a boring day. Nothing unusual happened. Or many unusual things happen in the land of OOO but particularly not on this day, which means a boring day. Marceline could hear Finn and Jake squeal and then she heard a _splash._ That meant they were having a pool party. Or a lake party, there weren't many pools in OOO.

Marceline was bouncing her basketball and she tried on some new tricks she'd learned. This day was really hot and sure she could join the party -which all habitants in OOO did right now. It was just that she wasn't in a mood for this party. She wanted to try on something new but living so long as Marceline had didn't make it easier. She wanted to hang out with someone, someone who wasn't at the party. Someone who maybe could be uninvited but he may be a pretty cool guy.

You think you can guess? I can't really say if you are right or wrong because this is a text and all those texts I've ever read or written can't speak with those who read it. Only if someone is trapped in the book and can manipulate the words for their liking… But no one is trapped in here. Promise! In case you still wonder if you got the answer right, the answer is Ice King.

Ice King felt the opposite of what Marceline was feeling that day. He had lots to do! He didn't even bother the OOOians having a party without him because HE (the most fabulous person in the land of OOO) was writing on his masterpiece. He couldn't even feel the presence of his cool bud Marceline looking through the window.  
>"Hey Ice King!" She called out and popped in. This startled Ice King and made him turn around, covering the book behind his back (not that he was EMBARRASSED or SCARED of showing it, it was just a REFLEX).<br>"Oh heey Marceline. Want to check out my masterpiece?" He wiggled his eyebrows and showed her the book.  
>"Sure" She scooted over to him and looked at the book. The cover had Ice King himself made.<br>"Your story? Again?"  
>"Yup." Ice King nodded. Marceline took the book and flipped through the pages.<br>"Dude it's good, pretty good. Still I miss the romance." She closed the book and threw it to him gently.  
>"Well the one you did with Marshall Lee and Fionna totally SUCKED." Ice King turned around and put the book with his other fan fictions. Ow, that hurt for Marceline!<br>"Hey that's mean. I just came up with it at the spur of the moment and I really think Marshall Lee and Fionna can make a really good couple!" She had raised her voice and she looked angrily at Ice King's back. With a grin playing on his lips Ice King picked up the book and began chanting whatever he was chanting.  
>"Ice King?" Marceline asked but she couldn't hear him stop. "Ice King!" She turned him around and with this she saw a light flaring up around the book growing bigger and bigger. Marceline had seen this spell before and she knew that this was a reverting spell.<br>"Stupid" she mumbled and smacked the book out of his hands. It took a while for Ice King to realise the book was gone and after he had noticed he stopped chanting too.  
>"Aw Marceline!" Ice King cried out in disappointment.<br>"Where did you get that spell? It's a _reverting_ one. You could have been in the book instead!"  
>"That's okay that too… I just want to be with my fictional characters, is that too much to ask for?" Ice King was sad and angry which didn't make Marceline feeling better for saving a cool guy.<br>"Hey man let me try something" she said softly and took the book.  
>"Marceline what are you doing?"<br>"I'm gonna try sucking these colours out but not eating them. From the pages of the characters" she explained and flipped the pages and happened to see Fiona, Cake and Marshall Lee in one of them. She let the page touch her teeth and she began sucking slowly.  
>"Don't eat them! It took me an hour to draw them!"<br>Marceline focused as hard as she could with colour in her mouth, almost choking her as she sucked the last tip of Fionna's fingers. Marceline couldn't stand it anymore so she spit it all out over Ice King's new ice carpet! Nothing seemed to come alive either.  
>"Well that didn't work." Ice King stated, still irritated as in "he didn't believe it would work before she did the act".<br>"Well sorry, I tried!" Marceline stretched her arms out in frustration. She felt it was a bad idea to come here when Ice King worked with his fan fictions. Marceline turned around to leave the Ice Kingdom through the window but Ice King's echoing screech made her stop. And turn around again!  
>"Look Marceline! LOOK!" The excitement couldn't go unnoticed as Ice King jumped up and down while pointing at the lump of colours. There wasn't any difference though.<br>"What?" Marceline asked and floated closer.  
>"They're MOVING!" Ice King danced and jumped and was so happy a bitter Ice King could ever be. The fact was that they weren't moving at all. Or they weren't up until now. Slowly the lumps began to take form. It morphed into a kid and the kid grew. Long hair grew on the kid's first bald skull until it reached the middle of it's back. A white bunny hat grew on the kid's head and Marceline could see who appeared. Ice King did too.<p>

"FIONNA?!" He clapped his hands when everything of the lumps began to take form. A cat and a guy slowly grew out of the lumps and you could see whom they were.  
>"How do you know my name?" Fionna looked questioning over to him and then glanced at Marceline that she took a step aback from.<br>"Hey" Marceline tried to grin but sooner failed as she looked at Marshall Lee and Cake (yes, you heard right!) looking around in suspicion.  
>"Is this? The Ice Queen's castle?" Breathed Fionna.<br>Marceline rolled her eyes at this, and it was clearly she didn't click with Fionna right at the spot.  
>"No, it's MY castle my dear! I'm the Ice King!" Ice King took Fionna's hand in his ice cold and it made her blush?!<br>"Ice King? Really? I've always wanted to meet ya!"She smiled as a sun could and at this Marshall Lee rolled his eyes.

"I'm Cake."  
>Marceline saw the cat talking and understood that he was Cake. Oh right, now she remembered him.<br>"Yeah I know" she grinned.  
>"How did you know?" Marshall asked.<br>"What?"  
>"Our names." With that statement Marshall made a loop in the air. Marceline opened up her mouth but stopped. Was it okay to tell the truth? Maybe Ice King knew what was coming because he jumped into their conversation.<br>"Well how did you guys get here?"  
>"That's also strange because we, don't know." Marshall opened his eyes wide and made a dramatic gasp.<br>"Hey don't lie Marshall! We came into this huge portal" Fionna began and stretched out her arms to show how big it was. "Then we only, zap! And we were here."  
>"Veeery good explanation Fionna." Marshall grinned. "That's the same thing as <em>we don't know<em>." He floated close to her face and locked her eyes with his, which made her blush with embarrassment and rage.  
>"A portal and not a portal isn't the same thing!" She hissed and turned away from him.<p>

_This isn't how it's supposed to be…_ Marceline thought and looked over to Ice King. He just grinned at Fionna's reaction and that made Marceline realise. Ice King was the one that could sort of control their feelings; it was his story after all. Marceline cracked a defeating smile. "Ice King" she called out and he looked up. "You won." She stated.


End file.
